Escape Lord Voldemort
by alohomoravv
Summary: {This Story Is Also On Wattpad! Same username}noah and kenzye have been dating since third year, and now it's now sixth year. draco and kenzye are best friends, since kids, and voldemort wants both of them to kill dumbledor and get the dark mark. can noah, draco and kenzye escape, or will they have to fight on the wrong side? will noah and kenzye stay together? we'll see.
1. Chapter 1 Back To School

Spells I choose for this story: Wingardium Leviosa: Fly plus Light

We need their looks first :)

Kenzye: short, with a good figure. beautiful hazel eyes, with gold around the iris and outline.perfect teeth, and pretty lips. dimples. rosy cheeks. curly, brown hair, with dirty blonde at the tips. hair goes down to mid back. slytherin. parseltounge.

Noah: tall, with masculine figure.light brown eyes, with dsrk brown around the iris. red cheeks. crooked smile. red mixed with brown hair straightened. hufflepuff.

Draco: Ya'll already know.

kenzye is friends with the golden trio as wellಥಥ

Kenzye's P.O.V:

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I yelled as I got onto the train. When I got on, I went to the car where me and Draco always sat. I dropped my stuff and hugged him when I saw him. He whispered into my ear, "Hey, Kenzye."

I was happy to see him, and I picked up my stuff and put it up. Pansy came by and looked jealous, because I was by him. I stuck my tounge at her, and Draco chuckled. She went on though and sat with Blaise, in another area. Me and Noah don't sit next to each other on the way there, so I didn't expect to see him.

"Noah!" I yelled, and I ran up to him. He kisses me quickly. "I just wanted to see you." He whisperes, with a glare a Draco. Draco sticks his tounge out at him. I roll my eyes. Those to always fighting over me.

Draco didn't like me like that or anything, but Noah thinks he does. Draco and I say 'I love you.' to each other as friends. At least I think he doesn't.

Noah goes back with his friends and I sit back down with Draco. He pokes my side and I giggle. He does it again. "Ssstopp!" I say through giggles.

He smiles, but it's a sad smile. "What's wrong?" I say.

"Him."

And he looks at me. I know he's not talking about Noah.

"He wants you."

I look at him with disbelif. "No. He doesn't." He nods, smile gone.

"That's not fair."

"He wants me, too."

We both stare at each other, and I lay on his shoulder. I feel him smile, and his shoulders loosen. "We can't tell anyone." he whispers.

"Our meeting is this Christmas Break." He says sadly. "My parents will take you."

"No."

"He'll cruico your parents till you do, you know this!"

My eyes water up. The train is moving by now.

"I'll owl my parents." i whisper, my voice breaking.He scoots all the way to the window, so I can lay down,on him, and he cradles me.

He wipes my tears, and we don't speak, till we get there. I hear something rustle above us, and I look up, but there is nothing there. "Huh."

Draco noticed it, too, and he glares. "I'll be there in a second." He says. I nod, grab my stuff, and walk out. I don't look back.

I walk into the room and smell familiar smells. I see Hermione and Ron. I rush up to hug them. "Hermione, Ron!!"

Hermione hugs me, and Ron continues eating.

"Where's Harry?" I ask. Hermione shrugges and sits down.

I sat next to them. Hermione begans hitting Ron. "Will. -Hit- You. -Hit- Stop. -Hit- eating!"

I giggle. "Your best friend is MISSING!" Ron stares at her. "What?"

I see Draco come in,so I wave to Hermione, then follow him to our table. "Hey, Draco."

He looked stressed. I didn't push it. He sat down and rested his head on one of his hands.

I sighed, and sat down as well.

I then see Harry rush in, with a bloody nose, with Loony Lovegood behind him.

I mean Luna.

I tighten my tie, then I put two and two together. "Draco Malfoy, what did you do?!"

He smirks, "Gave Pottah a scolding for trying to eavesdrop."

"Did he hear us?"

He shook his head, "If he would have, he would have confronted you first."

I nodded. I guess that's true.

I was going up to bed when I hear footsteps behind me. I have gotten much more paranoid ever since Draco told me about the meeting with Voldemort.

I whip out my wand, turn around and almost yell a spell, when someone pins me to the wall.

"Noah-" I breath, when I see the Hufflepuff tie, and redish hair. I hit him. "You scared me!" He chuckles.

"I almost hexed you!"

"Feisty one." He whispers. I smile, and he kisses me.

It felt good to feel him agianst me. His kiss was filled with passion. He breaks the kiss. "We have to go to our common rooms now." He says.

"Goody-Two-Shoes." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that, Sunflower?" He says. I smile at the nickname. He gave me it awhile ago. "Nothing!" and I skip off to my common room. I say the password,

"Pure-blood." and the painting opens. The first through third years are asleep, and the rest awake. I make my way over to Draco, who is being bombarded by Pansy. She flirts with him because of his name, not personality.

He looks as if he wants to die, until his face brightened (if it could anymore than it is) as I walk over.

Pansy rolls her eyes and "accidentally" bumps into me as she walks away.

"Thank you so much, she was trying to lead me to her room!" I made a disgusted

look, and he laughs.

"Want me to help you write an letter to your parents?" I nod. We go up to his room together, as I could feel Pansy's eyes, like knives, on us.

I stop, look her dead in the eyes, wink, blow a kiss, then go back to following Draco.

'Bitch.' I think.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I will be going with Draco for Christmas this year. It's already been decided. You know how they are. Well, I love you.

-Kenzye.

We both sigh as I gave the letter to my owl, Moonlight. She chirps happily, and flies off.

Draco smiles sadly again, hugs me and says, "Goodnight, Kenzye."

"Goodnight, Draco."

I walk out, and go to my room. I change into my pajamas and fall asleep quickly. I dream of a beautiful feild of sunflowers, and Noah is there with me.

Then darkness comes, and swallows the light. I scream for Noah to run, but he doesn't, and I scream more.

The darkness swallows him, too, and the dark mark shows in the sky, as the darkness goes all around me. Suddenly a piercing pain is on my skin, and I scream.

I look down, and the dark mark is on my arm. "NO! NO! NO!" I scream, as I hold up my sleeve, my face twisted in agony.

I look next to me, and see Draco, with a sad look, and he to, has the mark. I run over to him.

I look foward, and I see someone. Walking towards us. I look closely. Voldemort.

He reaches his hand out to me. "NO!" I spit in his face. His face angers.

I see my parents. Bellatrix by them. "Tell me where your daughter is." she sings.

"I don't care to tell you." My mother says.

Suddenly, I'm not holding onto Draco anymore. I'm standing alone.

Bellatrix lifts her wand, and yells, "TELL ME!" her song voice gone.

My father shakes his head, "WE SAID NO!" He yells!

"FATHER, NO!" I yell, but they don't seem to hear me.

"CRUCIO!" Bella yells and my parents screams are the last I hear, as the rest of my night is a dreamless.

colorless.

sleep.

Thank you for reading, please comment! My next chapter is soon!!


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Spell for this chapter: Imperio: I control.

HeY aNd WelComE bAcK

I wake up, suddenly. I look outside, and I'm blinded by the sun. I remember last nights nightmare, and look at my arm. Nothing. Good.

I walk out of my commom room in sweatpants and a light t-shirt. I never dress up.

I see Noah in the hallway, so I jump onto his back, and kiss his cheek.

He laughs, and looks at me. "Baby!"

I can feel the stares, hear and whispers. "How did a hufflepuff end up with a slytherin?" "ugh, why does a slytherin get a good guy like that?" "I heard she's with you-know-who." "I hear she's a deatheater."

It usually doesn't hurt, but this time it does. I don't show it though.

I get off then grab his hand, and we walk to the common room together. He keeps kissing me and saying how much he missed me.

I laugh, and he kisses me deeply. I kiss him back. I didn't realize we were in the great hall.

Draco's P.O.V

I see him kiss her. Ugh. How did a slytherin end up with a hufflpuff?! It's not fair. That should be me! I've known her longer!

I never show it though. She thinks I do this out of best friend love. Only Noah sees me check her out, because he's always watching me.

I love her. I'm just waiting for her to notice, and now Voldemort wants her to join him? This is unacceptable! I wish I could tell my father about this, but he wouldn't care!

Blaise interups my thoughts by snapping in front of me. "You're doing it agian." He says.

"Doing what?"

"Looking at her." He says. Oh, yeah. He knows, too.

"I just- Ugh."

He laughs, "Get over it!" I should...but I can't. She's always there for me. I'm not alone when I'm with her, like I am with Crabbe or Goyle.

She begins to walk over to Weasel, Potter, and Granger. Then her eyes move to me. She smiles at me. She's in sweats and a green t-shirt. She never dresses up. I like that about her.

Noah's P.O.V

I saw him, checking her out, as I made my way to the Hufflepuff table. I glared at him, but he didn't look at me once.

Kenzye then looks over at him, and smiles. Draco looks at me and smirks. Ugh!

Luna sits by me. "Hello, Noah." I look at the odd Ravenclaw. "Hello, Luna." She lifted her odd glasses. "How's Kenzye?"

I've known Luna since the beginning. We have classes together. "She's fine." I grumble.

"Is Draco still looking?"

"Of course."

"You shouldn't worry, Noah. Kenzye is loyal." She says in her quiet voice.

"I know." I say, "It's him I worry about."

Kenzye's P.O.V

I make my way to my table, and I see Loony, I mean Luna, Lovegood, with Noah. Jealousy hits me with a pang. Thats how he must feel when I'm with Draco. I start going up to Luna.

Draco's P.O.V

I see her on her way to Loony. "Oh, no." I say, and Blaise looks up, and shakes his head.

I stand up and running towards Kenzye. She's going to do something stupid. I grab her hand and drag her, she was fighting me, so it was hard to get her.

Luna looks over. She gives me a smile, as to say thanks.

Kenzye scares everybody. Lord Voldemort doesn't know what he's getting himself into. I nod at Luna and keep dragging Kenzye back over to our table.

Blaise is laughing.

Kenzye's P.O.V

"Draco, let me go." I growl. He keeps a strong grip on me.

"Luna doesn't flirt, and you know this."

I growl. I still want to tell her to not try anything, then I realize, it's Luna we're talking about. I calm down, then mail comes.

Owls are everywhere, and I see Moonlight. I raise my arm, and she lands on it, handing my mail.

It's from my parents, and one from Draco's father, Lucius.

I open my parents' first. Draco reads it with me. My parents say it's okay for me to go to Draco's.

Then we both look at the ones we got from Lucius.

I open it.

Mackenzye,

The Dark Lord wants to meet with you sooner. I am taking you out of school soon, so be ready. Three days. Thank you, Lucius.

Me and Draco both groan at the same time. I hate this.

Time Skip to the day Lucius picks them up.

I look at my small bag. It was the size of a bowling ball, but it held three days worth of stuff. I put a charm on it to make it bigger than it looks.

I sigh.

I walk out and see Noah in the hallway, talking to Luna. I run up to him and hug him. He hugs me back and makes a pouty face. "How long will you be gone?" He asks. "Three days." I respond.

"And you'll be at Malfoy's." Noah growls. "Yes, I've done this before."

He whines, "Yeah, but.."

"But, nothing! I'm not cheating on you! I am loyal to you-"

He kisses me softy to interupt me. I smile against his lips and kiss him back.

Right in front of Luna.

He tries to break the kiss, but I pull him in for more, and I feel his face getting hot.

"AhEm-" I hear behind me, then we pull apart. Lucius.

I hug him one last time, and then pull my bag aross my shoulder, and walk over to Draco, who is behind him.

"That's all?" Draco says. "I put a spell on it. Three days worth is in there."

He nods, "Smart." I look at his huge bag, and laugh.

He smiles. We walk out of Hogwarts, and then Draco's father holds out his arm.

Draco grabs it, then holds out his, for me.

"What?"

Draco looks at me, "We're apperating."

uh-oh. I whispered to Draco, "I've never apperated before." Lucius looks annoyed.

"Just close your eyes and hug me tight." I hug him and close my eyes.

Suddenly we're being pulled into a vortex. I feel like I'm being ripped into peices.

Nothing feels right, but I can't scream and my throat is tight.

I suddenly feel like I'm standing, and whole again. My breathing is shaking, and I feel like puking.

I hold on to Draco, for the fear I might fall.

I hear a voice, "Kenzye... we're here. It's okay I'll hold onto you, just walk and open your eyes."

I open my eyes and Draco holds onto me, as I walk.

We are at the Malfoy Manor. It's a huge mansion, plants are growing everywhere, and it's very dark and grey.

We walk in, and bad vibes hit me like a bus.

"Draco." I whisper. "I'm scared."

"Shhh." is all he says, as we walk into a meeting area.

Then I see him.


	3. Chapter 3 The Curse

Spell for this chapter: Crucio: I torture

This one might be sad for some viewers. Sorry this is so early in the story. Good luck, Kenzye and Draco.

Kenzye's P.O.V

I see him. Lord Voldemort. I let go of Draco. Stand tall, then I strut over to an empty seat, and glare straight into his soul.

Voldemort only smiles, "Ahh. She's a keeper."

"Shut-" Draco covers my mouth and sits.

Voldemort smiles again, "Feisty, too. Good job Lucius."

Draco's dad only nods. Draco takes his hand off my mouth, and I glare at him. I see most people are scared to do.

Bellatrix, seems to like me.

"Because, you seem to favor Albus Dumbledor," Voldemort starts off, "Can you tell me what he is planning, Mackenzye?"

"No, I cannot."

He now glares at me, "What?" Draco looks at me as if he's saying, 'What are you doing?'

"I said, no." I stood up. "I AM NOT A COWARD, AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO SAY NO!"

Voldemort pulls out his wand, and the fear in my eyes show as I pull out mine.

"She's very powerful, my lord-" Draco's father says, "You'll want her here."

The snake looking man smiles, "So then I'll just...CRUCIO!"

I scream in pain and fall to the floor. Tears automatically fill my eyes, and I scream again.

Draco is in tears, but can't do anything to help.

"CRUCIO!" he yells again.

I scream. It feels like I'm being stabbed everywhere, multiple times, with a searing hot blade.

I begin to cry, "Please-"

"CRUCIO!" He smiles.

I scream, for longer this time. I am laying on the floor, in pain, as I feel the searing, hot, pain flow through me, and I scream, again.

"Bella. Your knife." I hear him say.

"Wait...Lets see." He comes so close I can smell him. Tears are streaming down my face, "Tell me what he's planning."

"n-no." I stutter out.

"Go Bella."

I feel someone roll me over, and I see Bella's face.

"Hi, princess." She says in a sing song voice.

She grabs my arm and begins to carve something into it.

I scream, loudly. Hot tears welling up again. She keeps carving, each one feeling deeper than the last.

I cry, and scream.

"STOP, I'LL TELL YOU!" I yell through carves.

I look at the word on my arm, 'Worthless'

It's bleeding, still, and it burns to hell.

"H-he's seeking h-horcruxs."

Voldemort smiles, "Thank you."

I'm still crying as I sit down, my breathing shakey. Draco grabs my hand under the table.

I look at him, and his eyes tell me, 'i'm sorry.'

I don't listen to the rest. I just sit there. Numb. Not feeling.

Then, soon enough, Draco shakes me. "We have to get tattoos."

I get up, slowly, and I trudge over there. I hold my arm out, not the one Bella carved. She carved my left one, and they are putting the dark mark on the right.

When I hold out my arm, The Dark Lord, grabs my arm and pulls me towards him, and I look into his eyes, glaring. "You ever speak to me like that again, and I WILL kill you." He whispers.

I feel a sharp pain in my arm, then I look down... the dark mark is on me.

I am now a deatheater.

Draco's p.o.v

(back to when Kenzye stood and said no)

What is she doing?! Kenzye, no! I look up at her, as she stands.

"I AM NOT A COWARD, AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO SAY NO!" She yells.

I look over and see Voldemort has pulled out his wand. I look back at Kenzye, and she pulled out hers.

"She's very powerful my lord-" My father begans to say, "You'll want her here."

I look at my father. He just saved her life.

Voldemort smiles, "So, then I'll just..." I look at Kenzye, as he yells, "CRUCIO!"

I wince as I hear her scream in pain, watch her fall to the floor.

Tears fill my own eyes, as she screams again, and looks up at me for help.

I can't bare this.

"CRUCIO!" He yells, again.

She screams loudly, as she twitches and thrashes against the floor.

She begins to cry, and I hear her say, "Please."

But, she's cut off, "CRUCIO!"

She screams, for much longer this time.

All I can do is sit here and WATCH the love of my life feel what no other should feel.

I wouldn't wish this pain on my worst enemy, but yet it's happening to her.

My thoughts are interrupted by another piercing scream from her.

"Bella. Your knife."

NOT BELLATRIX! SHE'S CRAZY! THIS ISN'T FAIR!

I stare at Aunt Bella as she makes her way over to Kenzye with her large knife.

"Wait...Let's see." He goes so close she could prob'ly smell him. Tears are streaming down her face, "Tell me what he's planning."

"n-no." she said.

JUST TELL HIM PLEASE-

"Go Bella."

Bellatrix turns her over and says in a sing song voice, "Hi princess!"

She grips her left arm, and begins to carve something into it.

Kenzye screams, and crys.

I see the letters she carves as Kenzye yells to stop.

W.

O.

R.

T.

H.

L.

E.

S.

S.

She is everything, but worthless.

"STOP I'LL TELL YOU!" I hear her scream.

Bella gets off and I can see her arm, bloody.

"H-he's seeking h-horcruxs."

Voldemort smiles, "Thank you."

She sits down, still crying. Her breathing is shakey.

I grab her hand and look into her eyes.

My eyes are screaming 'i'm sorry.'

Her eyes forgive me.

She shouldn't.

I have to shake Kenzye to get her to get up, "We have to get tattoos." I say to her gently.

She gets up slowly and walks over.

Voldemort leans in and says something, I can't hear, but Kenzye's expression does not change.

I keep looking at her face as she looks at the mark now on her right hand.

We are now deatheaters.

Everyone leaves, and when everyone is gone, I run up and hug Kenzye.

She hugs me back, and begins to cry.

Lucius mumbles, "Stupid girl." but he's known her as long as I have, and I can see the pain in his eyes.

I hold her in my arms, waiting for her to stop crying.

She doesn't, for awhile.

I hear her yawn, and so I pick her up and carry her to her room.

I lay her down on her bed, and cover her up.

"Night, Kenzye."

"Night, Draco."

I carefully shut the door, and go downstairs.

"How could you let him do that, Father?" I say, feeling the tears go down my face.

"I couldn't do anything, Draco." He says.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE! ALL I COULD DO IS SIT THERE AND WATCH HER THRASH ON THE FLOOR IN PAIN!"

My mother comes in, "Draco.."

My father turns to her, "Narcissa, go."

She shakes her head, and comes over and hugs me, as I cry into her shoulder.

"It's not f-fair." I whisper.

"I know." She says, "I know."

I hear my father leave.

Good. I don't want him here.

Kenzye's P.O.V

I wake up the next morning, in a cold sweat.

I start hyperventilating, because I feel like I can't breath.

I try to scream, but no sound comes out.

I fall onto the floor, and try to crawl to the door, trying to reach someone.

I open it and see Voldemort, and Bellatrix.

Voldemort pulls out his wand and yells , "Avada Kedavra!"

I scream.

This time I wake up screaming, and I hear the door open.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I push whoever it is out of the way and grab my wand, and then point it at...

Draco?

I drop my wand, "I-I'm sorry."

"Bloody hell, Kenzye, it's okay." He whispers.

He picks up my wand, and sets it on the bedtable. He reaches for me, and I grab his hand.

"Are you hungry?" He asks. I look at my right arm, "Draco...what is our task?"

"We have to kill professor dumbledor."

"N-no." I sob, "We shouldn't have to do this."

"Mackenzye, we have to." He says gently, "He'll kill us."

I look at my left arm. It's healed, but the word 'Worthless' is scared onto my arm, for as long as I will live.

I get out of Draco's grasp, and punch the wall next to me, causing my knucks to bleed.

Because the wall is stone.

I go downstairs, my knuckles bandaged up. I look like crap, and I feel like it, too.

I clutch my wand, "Accio, Bread and Jam."

I catch the bread and jam, as it flies to me. I am to lazy this morning.

"Accio, spoon." I was going to do knife, but I'm not that stupid.

I spread the jam across the bread and then I see a house elf.

She's in tattered clothing.

"Hello, Mrs. Kenzye, I am Ivy, I am here to serve you."

I set my stuff down and crouch down to Ivy's hight.

"Hello, Ma'am." I say.

"M-Ma'am? I've never been spoken.to with such respect."

I smile softly, "You don't have to serve me, Ma'am. I am Draco's best friend, if anything I should serve you. Would you like something?"

She nods.

Draco's P.O.V

I watch her feed my house elf. This is her soft side. She only shows it when she thinks no one is looking.

She acts tough, but I know her. She's actually a very nice and beautiful person.

There is a heart of gold beyond all of that toughness.


End file.
